


This is Why

by Sanguine_Saturnine



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Basically omega trauma response, Bucky has noncon kink, Crying, Crying Bucky Barnes, Description of a type of seizure experienced by author, Dissociation, Dubcon because omega, M/M, Maybe not clear but love/hate noncon, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bucky Barnes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spitting at, Struggling to breathe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanguine_Saturnine/pseuds/Sanguine_Saturnine
Summary: Bucky Barnes is an omega who belongs to his alpha, Steve Rogers. Who also happens to be Captain America.Bucky Barnes is raped by a jealous soldier for this exact reason.Short one shot that might one day be part of a series of one shots where Bucky is tormented for being an omega and forced into sexual compliance.Some emotional fuckery at the end of this one.





	This is Why

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic so gimme all the feedback okay. Sorry not sorry tormenting characters is my thing so yeah be prepared for psychological stuff you didn't ask for lumped ontop of your dose of noncon.
> 
> I love omega pov because I totally am one so yeah.
> 
> Have fun~~~
> 
> Edit: to fix paragraph spacing

The steel-toed boot collides with the Sergeant’s stomach again. Bile and blood surge into his mouth. For a moment he forgets how to breathe. Shakily, slowly, he half curls in on himself.

_Don’t cry._

Panting, the soldier paces slightly, spitting a wad of spit and tobacco onto the ground beside the Sergeant’s face. Another kick delivered, viciously, snarling when Bucky cries out.

_Oh god, do not cry._

Eyes squeezed shut, Bucky barely registers the sharp pain in his head. Fingers curl cruely in his hair, tearing as his head is tugged back.

He hates the way he starts to get heavier. The way the world starts to darken. The way he pants. That his mouth is open.

That he doesn’t really care.

Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice is screaming, distorted in the swirling. _It’s happening again. Don’t go back. Don’t cry._

Buck tries to growl and the sound is pitiful at best. The other soldier snickers.

_“Omega,”_ he spits into the Sergeant’s face, grabbing his arm sharply and squeezing when he tries to wipe it away.

Making a weak noise, Bucky tries to struggle.

The soldier tsks, tightening and twisting the arm behind Bucky’s back, pinning him to the ground.

Fighting both the rising panic and heat that floods his body, the omega tries to scream and growl with force. It’s followed with a broken whimper when his arm is tugged higher. A shudder rocks through his body even as he is already drifting away out of it and the dark disconnect sets in.

A weight leans heavier on his back.

Grunt. Moan. His mind is in blackout. He couldn’t talk if he tried.

In his ear, the soldier growls. “You, why you? You aren’t enough. You don’t deserve this. Why does he keep you around?”

A twist to the omega’s arm has him cry out. Drifting away further from his body and his mind even as the noises come and his body betrays him. Numb but so warm.

Trembling. He wants to scream but he can’t work out how or why, feeling but barely registering the weight on him shifting. The hand rubbing over his ass. Sliding around his hip and waist, feeling for the buckle of his belt. He manages a soft grunt as his belt is undone and his pants following in short order.

A hand pushes into and around his pants and underwear, rough skin pulling and pushing them down.

“Nnnn,” he tries to struggle and the pain and heat and darkness increase. His breathing ceases for a moment. He fights it even though his eyes are already shut.

While Bucky struggles to breathe he hears a belt open behind him. Moments later the warm wet pressure of a tip rubs into his crack.

Mouth dropping open more, his breathing constricts with a low pain in his chest, delaying the groan that inevitably is dragged out of him. The noise is met with a softly muttered _“oh my god”_ , a half-laugh, and a sudden intense pressure at his hole.

With his free hand Bucky grabs at the ground as his legs are forced open by the other soldier’s body weight, a force working its way through him that ends in a quiet, drawn out sound. Tears start to roll down his face. Pain splinters through him as the cock is slowly forced inside. The pressure building.

His breathing halts.

Somewhere above him, inside him it seems, a voice groans.

Each time he tries to catch his breath his chest tightens and electricity sparks through his spine. His fingers and toes tingle. The electricity spreads. Shaking. He can barely register the slow thrusting that’s started through the heat, the static, and the tension through his body. Back arching slightly, muscles twitching in slow motion. Contracting slowly and holding and feeling like they will never release. Just like his breathing. It all just.

Stops.

Bucky doesn’t register his own moaning and grunting through the haze. His breathing is shaky and barely present. His face is streaked with tears.

The pressure feels like it just keeps increasing even as the tingly and the dark spread. He’s so far away and so trapped; locked in his own body at the same time as being forced from it.

Somewhere above him the other soldier grunts and moans as he thrusts in and out of him.

Bucky’s body shudders. It makes noises he can’t control.

Something rubs on his cheek. Over his lips and presses into his open mouth.

His tongue presses into it automatically. He sucks and the heat spreads further. The shivering, the vibrating, intensifies.

Weight increases on his back as the soldier cums inside him with a shudder and a groan. The thumb is slowly pulled from his mouth.

The world has stopped.

“This is why.”

The shaking comes more violently as the soldier’s weight leaves him. Alone. He spins out harder. As though it were possible to be any further away from himself.

The crying is as hot and heavy as it is silent.

_This is why._


End file.
